Cole Cash
History Cole Cash: 1969 - 2012 Cole never met his father, neither did Cole's brother. Chances are it was not the same guy. Cole and Max were raised by their mother Sylvia Cash, an exotic dancer. They had an atypical youth. Cole learned more from the hustlers and bouncers that hung out at the club than he ever did from his teachers. Of course, the knowledge passed on to Cole was the sort that wasn't good for a teenager to know and only got Cole in trouble... a lot. The local police knew Cole by name and by the time Cole was eighteen, they made it clear they were sick of his antics. But Cole never did quite learn to quit when he was ahead. When the cops caught sight of Cole in a boosted sports car a month past his eighteenth birthday, Cole knew he was in for it. So what did he do? He put the pedal to the metal. He made it nearly a hundred miles outside of Vegas before the cops threw down spike strips and put an end to Cole's joyride. Handcuffed, Cole settled in for a long ride home. It was there, from the backseat of a squad car that Cole Cash saw the flash of blue light as it lit up the Vegas Strip brighter than any assortment of casinos ever could and then there was silence. It was an incredible spectacle to see, until Cole saw the aftermath. As the car responded to the blast zone, Cole realized that his mother would have been at work, just a few blocks from the epicenter. While the officers got out of the car to help the injured at the edge of the blast, Cole slipped his cuffs and hot-wired the car. He then turned the car around and got much further than a hundred miles this time around. Ending up on the East Coast, Cole got tired of playing confidence games and petty crime. He was mad and he wanted to do something about it. There was nearly universal peace for a time but Cole figured it was only a matter of time before humans started warring with each other again so he signed on to the Navy and after he showed a knack for shooting things, he was sent to SEAL school. It was there he met Maxwell Lord and then in a couple years, when Lord was a commanding officer, he remembered Cole's name and had Lieutenant Cash transferred to his command. Assigned to a multi-branch unit known as Team 7, Cole was given the codename Deadeye. He would undergo all manner of international operations with this unit and was a part of it in 2001 when it was deployed as part of Project Victory to retaliate against Khandaqi terrorists upset at America over the Veidt revelation. But this would be the last mission Cole would serve on. Cole found evidence that he and his comrades were being experimented on and he promptly deserted. Cole spent the better part of a decade laying low in foreign dive bars and working as a soldier of fortune and slowly discovering the effects of the experiments on him. In Ireland, Cole did some work for American businessman Liam Dearden. Cole must have impressed Liam and Liam must have paid well because Cole returned to America to go work for Liam as a bodyguard for Liam's daughter Mia. When Cole took the job, he had no idea how much it would change his life.Oracle Files: Cole Cash (1/2) Grifter: 2012 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Suppressed Powers: During his time with Team 7, Cole was exposed to something that altered his DNA. Both gift and curse, Cole has several special abilities stemming from this exposure. These powers have fluctuated in potency over the course of his life, but are currently mostly dormant due to training with Zannah in Coda techniques. ** Psionics: When his powers are active, Cole experiences intense headaches accompanied by psionic activity which he has no control over, ranging from telepathy, clairvoyance, and telekinetic maelstroms. He has heard reports of his former comrades' heads exploding with psionic power under extreme stress. Luckily, Cole has avoided that thus far. ** Regeneration: When his power flares up, Cole has aching joint pains that are accompanied by a helpful yet extremely unstable ability to heal and recover damaged bodily tissue structure at phenomenal, but unpredictable rates. He had his legs shattered in Khandaq and recovered within minutes (this was how he discovered something was wrong with him) but he was once shot in an alley in Markovia and that didn't even begin to heal until five days later. * Enhanced Physiology: Cole Cash does retain some residual abilities which do not come with bothersome side-effects that he has elected not to suppress. ** Longevity: Likely tied to his regenerative ability, Cole does not appear to have aged a day since he was approximately twenty-seven years old. ** Peak Human Condition: Cole is roughly comparable to an Olympic athlete in almost every physical capacity including his speed, reflexes, coordination, strength, stamina, balance, and agility. * Indomitable Willpower: Possibly due to his psionic abilities, Cole has an immense willpower. He can resist torture and interrogation, push himself through pain and injury, and could possibly use a Lantern Ring. * Deception: Cole is a talented con-artist and liar. He is streetwise and not afraid to use underhanded tactics to achieve his goals. He is a master thief, manipulator, lockpick, pickpocket, and disguise artist. * Military Training: A former Navy SEAL and member of the elite Team 7, Cole is a master of stealth, tactics, strategy, vehicle operation, underwater operations, swimming, knife throwing, firearms, hand-to-hand combat, and demolitions. He also speaks English, Russian, and German. Most people who have seen Cole shoot a gun regard him as the best shot they've ever seen. He may not be the world's best shot, but he is likely on par with the likes of Deadshot. * Coda Training: Cole is only male that Zannah has agreed to instruct in the Coda traditions. These traditions also included some Amazonian training. As a result of this, Cole has some training in occult matters, can exercise focus rituals, and is a much more potent hand-to-hand combatant (possibly on par with the likes of masters such as Bronze Tiger or Batman). * Uniform: Cole's trademark long jacket is composed of Oriya Fiber-Weave and also contains several reinforced Kevlar plates which has a gossamer polish (to reflect light-based attacks). This jacket has served him well both in a fashionable and practical sense. It also withholds a great many pocket and holding straps with which Cole uses to house and withhold a great many munitions on his person. Armaments such as explosive charges, throwing knives, stilettos, acupressure needles and small firearms. Cole specifically requested green for "personal reasons." * VAD PP30: Cole uses VAD PP30s, a pair of semi-automatic particle pulse handguns custom made by Jacob Marlowe for his use only. It fires 44 mm explosive pulse packs, and by adjusting the attached Variable Assault Device, Cole can change the potency of the firepower so it may be a simple stun, or an armor-piercing blast. * "Little Bastards": Cole has a hidden micro blaster concealed within his gloves. These devices contain single charges which pack enough kick behind the chamber to blast holes though a human target. With tinkering before use, Cole can adjust the fire to give him up to five shots, each one delivering enough concussive force to act like a punch from a heavyweight champion. * Various High-Tech Munitions: In his time as a special forces operative as well as one of Jacob Marlowe's covert operatives, Cole has stocked up on and/or engineered a great many kinds of lethal ordinance for use while in the field. Weaknesses * "The Rush": Though the psionic powers that Cole has managed to suppress are something which Cole wishes to avoid, he has confessed that when he did give in to them, he felt good. Too good. Cole's saving grace was that he had lived a life that taught him that if he was feeling too good, something was wrong and he was immediately distrustful. * Unknown Potential: Cole's powers, though suppressed, remain unknown variables. If his Coda training were to fail him, he could pose a serious risk to himself or others. * Physical Strain: The few times that Cole has tapped into his powers, it put a terrible strain on Cole. This often results in profuse nosebleeds, loss of consciousness, uncontrolled sweating, and heavy breathing. Sustained reliance on these powers can be fatal. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Cole is agnostic. * Cole is a big fan of Games of Thrones. * Though his mask may look like a simple handkerchief, it is actually made of Oriya-weave and has special flash-filter lenses installed to prevent him from being impaired by strobe-like effects (such as a flashbang grenade). * Cole is a Lois Lane fanboy and she is apparently on some "list" he has with Zannah. * Whenever Cole has to tap into his regenerative abilities he loses his three tattoos and has to get them redone. The tattoos are a ribbon over his heart with MIA written on it, a Navy SEAL emblem on his right forearm, and the names of his fallen Team 7 comrades on his left bicep. This may take him weeks to get around to, but the first one he gets redone is the one over his heart. * Cole's beverage of choice is Koul-Brau Gold.Deluxe Oracle File: Cole Cash Notes * Cole's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: WildCATs #1, in 1992. Links and References * Appearances of Cole Cash * Character Gallery: Cole Cash Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Project Victory Members Category:Metahuman Category:Immortality Category:Indomitable Will Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Marksmanship Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Metropolitan Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Criminals Category:Military Personnel Category:Consultants Category:Deception Category:Telepathy Category:Clairvoyance Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Male Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Demolitions Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality